Mandalore Returns
by spirit of vengeance Damocles
Summary: having watched darth maul take over mandalore and the battle for mandalore, he swore to liberate it. He waited for the perfect moment. he built up his fleet. he bought clones from rouge Kaminoans. now he is ready. ready to reclaim mandalore. he has the dark saber. he has the mask. He is Mandalore the Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but my OC characters**

The mask. The mask is what makes the people follow me. It's what helps me remember why i lead. I lead to free my people from the tyranny of the empire. I fight to reclaim our planet. It's time we came out of hiding and showed the empire they can't get away with their crimes. It is time for the mandalorians to rise and fight back. I will lead them. With the dark saber and the mask of mandalore. I am mandalore the Guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but my OCs**

Mandalore's POV

"Bring us out of hyperspace." i commanded.

"Yes sir." a clone responded. I still can't believe that mandalore was conquered. It probably wouldn't be if the jedi and death watch killed of most of the true mandalorians. I remember when i was in clan Fett. me and my friend Jango were the most feared soldiers. We killed many jedi with our bare hands. That's why i'm doing this for him, for the clans, for mandalore.

"Sir we have arrived at tatooine." i look towards the speaker, who is one of the last members of the Fett clan, Dath. "Dath i told you to call me by my name."

"Sorry sir- i mean Drath."

"It's fine. Prepare the ships to land on tatooine."

"At once." dath rushed off to give orders as i got into my armor. I grabbed the mask and stared at it for a moment before putting it on. I made my to the hanger, when i got there i found a squad of clones in mandalorian armor and the last remaining members of Clan Fett: Mogg, Rark, Pack, Dath, Thaar, Trink and me. We loaded into a gauntlet and flew down to the surface. We exited the ships and walked through the streets, getting some looks from the locals.

A pair of stormtroopers walked up to me and put their hands out. "Halt." i looked at him and asked "is there a problem?"

"Yes. i'm going to need some identification."

"Why is that?"

"Because your a mandalorian."

"Yes i am. How observant of you." i grabbed my darksaber and sliced the first ones head off. I then sliced the second one across the chest, killing him. I looked to everyone who was watching and declared "I AM MANDALORE THE GUARDIAN. THE MANDALORIANS HAVE RETURNED." just as i finished the gauntlet wwe arrived in showed up along with ten more which carried two squads of clones in mandalorian armor each (all the clones are wearing mandalorian armor.). The clones started firing at every stormtrooper that showed themselves.

"Ransack everything that is owned by the imperials." i commanded.

After we stole everything from the imperials, we got on the gauntlets and flew back to the Akaan Galaar. Once there i made my way to the bridge to prepare the fleet. Once on the bridged i pulled up a chart that showed the imperial defence fleet of mandalore and one of my fleet. The imperial fleet consisted of 1 bellator super star destroyer, 10 imperial l star destroyers, 15 imperial ll star destroyers, 10 victory l star destroyers, 10 victory ll star destroyers, along with 1920 tie fighters, bombers, and interceptors.

Our fleet consisted of the Akaan, 10 mandators, 20 keldabes, 15 cruisers, 30 venators, and 1500 fang fighters, 1000 gladiator fighters, and 2000 aggressor assault fighters. I called a war council and waited for my officers to show up. Once they showed up i started explaining my plan. "We need to take out their fighter and bombers as fast as possible. Our fighters should overwhelm them. Then at the same time we need to jam their transmissions and fire at their shield generators. The cruisers can take care of the victory star destroyers. The mandators and keldabes can take care of the ISDs. the Akaan will take care of the bellator. Any questions." i looked around but no one said anything. "Good then head to your ships and prepare for battle." the offices dispersed and a crew member walked up to me "shall have your ship prepared mandalore?" my ship is a ETA 2 jedi interceptor. I modified it so it had shields that could withstand the firepower of a super star destroyer. It had a bigger hyperdrive. It had ion cannons, laser cannons, concussion missile launchers, and proton torpedos. It had more firepower than most ships and enough to take out a capital ships engines and shields by itself. It was colored gold and black. My personal gauntlet was colored and modified the same as well. "No but have my gauntlet and personal guard ready to land. Also get the troops to their gauntlets and have the vehicles loaded up we're going to hit the ground under fire."

"At once sir."i went to look out the bridge window. After a few minutes of looking out the window an officer informed me "we are coming out of hyperspace." i nodded and watched at the stars streaked back into place and the fleet appeared. I looked ahead as our fighters launched and stared at mandalore. "At last. At long last i have returned."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but my OCs**

Mandalore's POV

I watched as our fighters sped toward the imperials. Our fighters destroyed the imperial fighters as they exited the hangers. Some ties made it out and started fighting back as our capital ships came into range. "All ships, open fire!" i commanded. Our ships started unleashing a barrage onto the imperial ships. The imperials started firing back as our cruisers started to engage the victory cruisers. "Jam all imperial transmissions. I don't want them to get any message out."

"Right away mandalore." i watched as the mandators and kedlabas decimated the star destroyers.

"Close the distance between us and the bellator."

"Yes sir. All engines ahead full!"

"We have bombers coming in at point 2 6!"

"Get four squadrons of fang fighters to come back and protect the capital ships."

"Sir the cruisers have finished off the victories." i looked out the left side of the view port and saw the remains of the victories and some exploding. "Good have them move towards the star destroyers to hit them from behind."

"Yes sir."

"Mandalore the bellator is in range."

"Open fire."

"Yes sir. All weapons systems open fire at that super star destroyer! Bring it down." the akaan unleashed it's full barrage onto the bellator, taking out half their shields. The ship started to return fire soon after but it was a fatal effort. The cruisers, kedlabas, and mandators, who had just finished off the star destroyers, made their way over to where we were trading fire and unleashed their own fire upon the bellator.

The ship started to turn as it was overwhelmed by fire power. The bellator started to make it's way for open space to jump to hyperspace. "All ships and fighters stop that ship!" the fleet sped their way after the bellator firing at it all the while. Just as the bellator's engines were preparing to make the jump, they were destroyed. "Concentrate all fire on the center of the ship. We'll tear it in half." all shots hit dead center of the bellator, effectively tearing it in half. "Set up a defensive formation above the planet and ready the ground troops."

"At once mandalore." i spoke through the helmet comes to gather my guard "meet me at my gauntlet."

"Sure thing Drath." came mogg's voice. When i arrived in the hangar all the clones were lined up in perfect one hundred by one hundred square. I pushed a button on my mask to make my voice louder so everyone could hear. "Today we destroyed the fleet that was blockading our planet. Now we will take back that planet! We will show the empire that they cannot get away with their tyranny! We will attack any imperials we come across! We will reclaim mandalore! FOR MANDALORE!" everyone in the room lifted a fist in the air and shouted "FOR MANDALORE"

"To your ships men." everyone rushed to their ships to get ready for the landing. I boarded my gauntlet along with my guard and we took off heading for the planet's surface. We were followed by fortytwo gauntlets. My pilot made his way over to me. "Sir there seems to be a small skirmish going on down on the surface."

"Whose fighting?"

"The empire and some mandalorians."

"Set all ships coordinates for that location, and have the other 99,000 troops land at the same spot. We should have a base up and running by then."

"At once sir."

Meanwhile at the fight on the surface

"We need to retreat the imperials are overwhelming us."

"Look more imperial reinforcements have arrived." five shuttles landed and dropped off two squads each along with ten troop transports carrying five squads each. "We just need to hold out for a little longer. If this base falls then this rebellion fails."

"Look!" a mandalorian pointed toward the sky were a swarm of gauntlets heading straight toward them. The gauntlets landed and let out at least a thousand soldier's that immediately started firing at the imperials. A gold and black one hovered in the air and lowered the seats. Six mandalorians jumped off their seats and activated their jetpacks and formed a perimeter around a landing zone. The gauntlet landed and a man dressed in gold and black walked out. "He wears the mask of mandalore."

"Come on let's help them." the soldiers started firing at the imperials as more of them started to arrive.


End file.
